Ljubav u djelima realizma
Realizam kao epoha se javlja nakon romantizma i traje od tridesetih do kraja osamdesetih godina devetnaestog stoljeća. Svojom poetikom se zapravo suprotstavlja poetici romantizma. Romantičari su svoje zanimanje usmjeravali ka mašti, zanimali su ih izuzetni likovi u izuzetnim situacijama, naglasak je bio na sentimentalnosti. Pretjerivanje i u neku ruku patetičnost su bili karakteristični za romantizam. Poezija je bila jako pogodna za izražavanje poetike romantizma i kroz nju se oslikavala, pored ostalih osjećanja, i ljubav. Za razliku od romantičara, pisci realizma su sve temeljili na razumu. Oni su u svojim djelima predstavljali stvarnost i svakidašnji život dosta precizno i objektivno. Poetika realizma nalaže da književnost, poput znanosti i filozofije, omogućava određene spoznaje. U djelima realizma likovi su obični ljudi, najčešće predstavnici određenog društvenog sloja, teme su također uzete iz svakodnevnog života. Visoko je cijenjen prozni izraz jer se kroz njega najbolje i mogla prikazati stvarnost. U realizmu nema pretjerivanja niti pretjeranog ukrašavanja. Također nema poezije jer se poetika realizma nikako nije mogla ostvariti kroz stihove. Ljubav, kao osnovna tema u mnogim romantičarskim djelima, u realizmu se javlja kao sporedna jer je osnovni zadatak realističkih djela oponašanje zbilje tj. stanja društvenog života u tom povijesnom vremenu. Temu ljubavi možemo pratiti kroz četiri djela realizma a to su: „Madam Bovari“ (Gustav Flober), „Zločin i kazna“ (Fjodor M. Dostojevski), „Ana Karenjina“ (Lav N. Tolstoj) i „Crveno i crno“ (Stendal). Floberov roman „Madam Bovari“ je uzor romana realizma zbog njegovog vrsnog stila kojim uspijeva prikazati koroziju jednog vremena, koja nagriza sve ideale da bi na kraju sve živote pretvorila u ruševine. U sukobu sa sredinom, pojedinac uvijek gubi i to je neka vrsta poruke realističkog romana. U ovom romanu je taj pojedinac osjećajna žena, Ema Bovari. Ema Bovari kao da živi u romantičarskim romanima, sanja o bajkovitim prostranstvima, o neobičnim ljudima, o luksuznim vilama i o ljubavi. Ona ljubav ne traži u stvarnim sitnicama kojima joj njen muž Šarl pokušava iskazati svu svoju predanost. Ona traži nešto drugo, nešto što bi ju usrećilo. Traži ljubav kao osjećanje od kojeg se gradi cijeli život, traži ljubav kao hranu od koje se živi. U momentima kada joj se učini da je to pronašla, grčevito se hvata za te pronađene niti kako bi dala smisao svom životu. Čita knjige, uživa u ljubavima o kojima tamo čita i želi da ih prenese u svoj život. Kad otkriva da stvarni život nije poput onog u knjigama, doživljava razočarenje. „Prije nego što se udala, ona je mislila da osjeća u sebi ljubav; ali kako sreća koja je imala da proiziđe iz te ljubavi nije dolazila, mora da se prevarila, mislila je. I Ema je nastojala da sazna šta se u životu tačno razumije pod riječima sreća, ljubav i zanos, koji su joj u knjigama izgledali tako divni. Ona je čitala Pavla i Virginiju i sanjarila o kućici od bambusove trske, o crncu Domingu i o psu Fidelu, ali osobito o nježnom prijateljstvu kakva dobrog brace koji ti bere crveno voće s velikih stabala, viših od zvonika, ili koji bosonog trči po pijesku i donosi ti kakvo ptičije gnijezdo.“ Ema je nastojala da u svom životu nađe smisao ali da bi to uradila morala je znati šta je život. Svoju mladost je provela u samostanu gdje se školovala i gdje je bila zaštićena od svih vanjskih utjecaja. Jedini dodir sa životom joj i jesu bile knjige koje je uvijek čitala i zahvaljujući njima stvarni život je zamišljala upravo takvim, idealnim. Sva ona pretjeranost u iskazivanju osjećaja koja je karakteristična za romantičarske likove je za Emu bila poželjna, ona je željela da bude takva. To njeno pretjerivanje se najbolje vidi u dijelu romana kada prima vijest o majčinoj smrti. „''Kad joj je umrla majka, Ema je prvih dana mnogo plakala. Ona je'' dala da joj se napravi posmrtna slika s pokojničinom kosom i u jednom pismu koje je poslala u Berto, prepunom tužnih misli o životu, molila je da je kasnije sahrane u isti grob. Čiča pomisli da je bolesna i dođe da je vidi. Ema je u duši bila zadovoljna što je osjećala da je odjednom došla do onog rijetkog ideala bljedolikih bića do kojega nikada ne dolaze prosječna stvorenja. Ona se zato sasvim prepusti lamartinskim meandrima, slušala je harfe na jezerima, sve pjesme labudova na izdisaju, opadanje lišća, čiste djevičanske duše što se dižu u nebo i glas Vječnoga koji se ori po dolinama. To joj napokon dosadi, ali ona to ne htjede priznati nego nastavi po navici, zatim iz sujete, i napokon se iznenadi kad osjeti da je opet našla duševni mir i da joj je srce bez tuge kao što joj je čelo bez bora“ Ema nije znala šta je ljubav. Šarl je nju volio svim svojim srcem ali je njoj to bilo dosadno. On je za nju bio prosječan čovjek koji je radio prosječan posao i živio u provinciji. Ona je željela više. Željela je nekog posebnog, slavnog i poznatog, željela je luksuz i svjetla Pariza. Ljubav je poredila sa time jer je tako bilo u knjigama. U knjigama ljubav nije bila za obične ljude a kamoli za siromašne. „''Zar nije ljubavi, kao i indijskim biljkama, potrebno naročito'' pripremljeno zemljište, posebna temperatura? Uzdasi na mjesečini, strasni zagrljaji, suze koje teku na ruke pri rastanku, sve groznice puti i nježne ljubavne čežnje, sve je to bilo neodvojivo od balkona velikih dvoraca koji su puni dokolice, od budoara sa svilenim zastorima i vrlo debelim sagom, od sandučića punih cvijeća, od postelje na podijumu i od svjetlucanja dragog kamenja i širita na livrejama''.“'' Za nju ljubav nije bezuvjetna kao što je to slučaj sa romantičarskim likovima, Geteovim Verterom naprimjer. Željela je da voli kao što vole oni, ali to nije odgovaralo stvarnosti oko nje, stvarnost je bila drugačija. Imala je muža, dijete, kuću, dugove, obaveze, sve što jedna žena u prosječnom svakodnevnom životu ima. Ona nije mogla da živi bezbrižno, samo od ljubavi, kako su živjeli junaci iz knjiga koje je ona čitala. Pokušavajući da voli Leona i Rodolfa onako strastveno kao što je sanjala, ona im je dopuštala da je koriste. Njima nije odgovarala ta njena posesivna ljubav koja ih je gušila. S druge strane, Ema je samo takvu ljubav, u takvom njenom obliku smatrala pravom. „''...Rodolf otkri u toj ljubavi mogućnosti i drugih uživanja. On'' zaključi da je svaka stidljivost samo teret. Stade da se prema njoj ponaša bez ikakva cifranja i učini od nje neko ponizno i pokvareno stvorenje. To je bila neka idiotska ljubav, puna divljenja prema njemu, puna čulne slasti za nju, neko blaženstvo koje ju je otupljivalo; i njena duša se uvaljivala u to pijanstvo i tu se davila, smežurana, kao vojvoda od Klarensa u svojoj bačvi malvazije.“ Ta njena potraga za ljubavlju nije bila ograničena samo na muškarce u njenoj okolini. U jednom trenu se okretala i Bogu nadajući se da će u toj ljubavi naći ispunjenje svoje duše ali kao i uvijek Ema je i tu pretjerivala, okretala se ka materijalnom jer je smatrala da se i ta ljubav iskazuje kroz spoljašnost. „''Umjesto sreće postoje, dakle, veća blaženstva, druga jedna'' ljubav iznad svih ostalih ljubavi, bez prekida i kraja, koja vječito raste! Ona nazre, među iluzijama svoje nade, jedno kraljevstvo čistoće koje lebdi iznad zemlje sjedinjavajući se s nebom i za kojim je ona čeznula. Ona zaželje da bude svetica. Kupi brojanice i poče nositi amajlije; poželje da ima u svojoj sobi, nad pročeljem postelje, kakvu relikviju optočenu smaragdima, da je svaku večer ljubi.“ Cijeli svoj život Ema je tražila tu idealnu ljubav. Prvo je to činila sa svojim mužem. Šarl ju je volio, ali to nije bila ona strastvena ljubav o kojoj je ona čitala i kojoj se nadala. Šarlova ljubav je bila stvarna, ljubav kojom muž voli svoju ženu. Da je Ema manje živjela u iluzijama mogla je vidjeti i osjetiti ljubav njegovu i ljubav svoje kćerke Berte. Čak ni Bertino rođenje je nije usrećilo, ni tad se njena očekivanja nisu ispunila jer je željela sina. Nije vidjela ni da je Žisten volio, možda najiskrenijom ljubavi od svih. Ona nije živjela u stvarnosti. Takvi likovi u realizmu i nisu mogli završiti drugačije nego onako kao ona, smrću. Pred kraj je i Ema sama shvatila da nije pronašla ono što je tražila, kad su je i Leon i Rodolf ostavili na cjedilu, a bila je slijepa jer nije vidjela one koji su joj do kraja ostali vjerni, Šarl i Žisten. „Svejedno, ona nije bila sretna, niti je to ikada bila. Otkuda samo ta nepotpunost života, to trenutno propadanje svega na što se ona nasloni?...Ali ako postoji negdje neko biće snažno i lijepo, neka junačka priroda, puna zanosa i profinjenosti u isti mah, neko pjesničko srce u anđeoskom vidu, lira sa žicama od bronze s koje do neba odzvanjaju tužne svadbene pjesme, zašto da ona kojim slučajem ne naiđe na to? Oh, kakva nemogućnost! Ništa, uostalom, i ne vrijedi tražiti; sve je to laž!“ Nacrt fabule romana „Zločin i kazna“ ne otkriva njegove temeljne vrijednosti. Pomalo nas podsjeća na kriminalistički roman s tim što mi ovdje od početka znamo ko je počinio ubistva. Junaci ovog romana su donekle romantični. Sam Raskoljnikov ne ubija babu iz nekih sebičnih pobuda jer novac koji ukrade od nje nikada i ne iskoristi. Iako je Raskoljnikov zapravo ubojica, kroz dijaloge sa samim sobom i sa drugima, Dostojevski nam ga prikazuje na kraju kao humanog i na svoj način moralnog čovjeka. Iako svima ostalima ponašanje Raskoljnikova je krajnje neobično i neshvatljivo, ipak postoji neko ko ga od početka shvata. To nije njegov prijatelj Razumihin koji ga u jednom momentu optužuje da je bezosjećajan. „- Pa on nikoga ne voli; a možda on nikada neće ni zavoljeti-'' odsiječe Razumihin.“ Dok nije upoznao Sonju, Raskoljnikov je mislio da je sam, mislio je da niko neće shvatiti njegove postupke. Iako je bila prostitutka, on je smatrao da je ona najčišće biće koje je sreo do tada. Branio ju je od drugih, iako nije znao zašto, to nije bila njegova dužnost. Znao je samo da pred njom uopće ne mora da se pretvara niti da glumi. Prema njoj je uvijek bio otvoren. Njoj je prvoj rekao za ubistvo i ona je ostala uz njega. Svi su o njemu imali lijepu sliku, i majka i Dunja, i Razumihin. Svi su ga voljeli jer nisu znali istinu. On je osjećao gađenje prema sebi i prema toj njihovoj pažnji, on je nije zaslužio. Kad je Sonja saznala istinu nije ga napustila, nije ga osuđivala, naprotiv, ona ga je žalila. ''„Raskoljnikov se odmače i pogleda je s tužnim osmjehom na licu. ''-Kako si ti čudnovata, Sonja, grliš me i ljubiš kad sam ti to'' rekao. Ti nisi pri sebi.- ''-Nema, sada na čitavom svijetu nema nesretnijeg stvora od tebe! –'' uzviknu ona kao van sebe i kao ne čuvši njegove riječi i najednom zajeca kao u nastupu histerije. Već davno zaboravljeno osjećanje kao talas zapljusnu njegovu dušu i odjednom je razmekša. On se nije opirao tom osjećanju, dvije suze potekoše iz njegovih očiju i zaustaviše se na trepavicama. ''-Pa nećeš me ostaviti, Sonja?- upita gotovo s nadom gledajući u'' nju. ''-Ne, ne; nikada i nigdje!- uzviknu Sonja.“'' Ljubav nije idealna ali ipak omekša svačije srce i svima je potrebna, čak i nekome poput Raskoljnikova. On nije iskazivao niti pokazivao svoju ljubav prema Sonji kao što je to npr. radio Verter pišući pisma i lijući suze nad svojom tužnom sudbinom. Raskoljnikov je osoba koja stoički podnosi sudbinu koju su mu donijeli njegovi postupci. Njegova situacija i njegov boravak na Sibiru nije bio potpuni zatvor. Imao je nadu, imao je Sonju koja ga je pratila gdje god pošao i koja mu je ulijevala snagu da prebrodi sve nedaće. Njihova ljubav je bila stvarna, čista i neokaljana pretjerivanjem u njenom iskazivanju. Dovoljno je bilo što je postojala i davala smisao životu, i njenom i njegovom. „Kako se to dogodilo, on ni sam nije znao, ali je izgledalo kao da ga najednom nešto dohvati i baci njoj pred noge. Plakao je i grlio joj koljena. U prvom trenutku Sonja se strašno uplaši i smrtno poblijedje. Ona skoči s mjesta i, drhteći sva, zagleda se u njega. Ali tog istog trenutka sve je shvatila. U njenim očima zablista beskrajna sreća; razumjela je, i za nju više nije bilo sumnje da je on voli, da je beskrajno voli i da je, najzad, došao i taj trenutak...“ U svojoj temeljnoj temi i fabuli roman „Ana Karenjina“ analizira problem braka i obiteljskog života. U tome možemo nazreti i neke podudarnost i sa djelom „Madam Bovari“. Ali fabulu Tolstojeva romana koja se kreće oko nevjere supruge visokog činovnika Karenjina, Ane i njezine ljubavi prema oficiru Vronskom, a razrješuje se tragičnim Aninim samoubojstvom pod kotačima vlaka, dopunjuje paralelna fabula o ljubavi i navodno sretnom braku Ljevina i Kitty. Tolstoj je od Ane stvorio karakter od krvi i mesa, motivirao je njenu nevjeru plemenitim ali činovnički korektnim karakterom njezina muža, pa ju je tako doveo u položaj uzvišeno- tragičnog lika u čijoj tragediji veliku krivnju snosi i aristokratsko društvo koje okružuje nju i njenog ljubavnika. Da je predmet „Ane Karenjine“ brak jasno je već iz prve rečenice: „Sve sretne porodice liče jedna na drugu, svaka nesretna porodica nesretna je na svoj način.“ Glavni predmet „Ane Karenjine“ jeste brak , ali ne u svom ograničenom smislu, nego kao ljubav između muškarca i žene, i mogućnost odnosno nemogućnost sreće i harmonije u takvoj ljubavi. „Ana Karenjina“ je najjači izraz te vječne žudnje za svojom polovinom, za izgubljenom jedinstvenošću ljudskog bića. Njena tragedija je vječita tragedija čovjekova koji ne nalazi svog životnog saputnika. Ali većina promašenih ne prima stvar tako tragično, prelazi preko gorkog saznanja i miri se sa sudbinom. Ana se ne miri, ona je izuzetna, odveć cjelovita, ne umije da se prilagodi, ne može da se pokori udesu. Harmonična u sebi, ona teže nego prosječni i neskladni nalazi bar približnu zamjenu za svoju idealnu polovinu. I pored ljubavi Vronskog, Ana je do kraja sama jer u romanu nema čovjeka koji bi bio spram nje. Ana je žiža tragedije. Ona je brakolomnica i najžudnije traži sreću u ljubavi. Nasuprot njoj je brakotvorac Ljevin, također nepomirljiv u traženju ljubavi. I Ana i Ljevin, iako najslobodniji u djelu, robuju toj čežnji za ljubavlju. Veza između Anine i Ljevinove sudbine čvrsta je ne samo u idejnom nego i u bukvalnom smislu. Ljevinov put zavisi od puta Kiti, a njen od Ane i Vronskog. Teško je naći djelo gdje ljudi koji se međusobno gotovo i ne poznaju u tolikoj mjeri određuju sreću i nesreću jedni drugima. Baš zato „Ana Karenjina“ djeluje životno uvjerljivija od djela u kojima se sve dešava „kao u romanu“. Roman „Ana Karenjina“ ima tri glavna toka. Život Oblonskih, Stive i Doli, to je priča o običnom, ustvari, normalnom braku, o ljudima koji se podnose i povremeno ih obuzima groznica nezadovoljstva ali se uvijek mire sa stvarnošću i čine kompromise sa laži bračnog života. Mire se da bi opstali, da bi se porodica održala, da bi djecu mimoišlo najveće zlo i mireći se ili se lišavaju ljubavi, kao Doli ili je traže van braka, kao Stiva. To je teza o banalnosti braka i prozaičnosti života. Ana i Vronski predstavljaju antitezu. Oni ruše prozaični brak u ime ljubavi. Ali antiteza ima čudan položaj i u životu i u romanu. Njoj je suđeno da umre. Ona je zavodnička, ona je lirski napregnuta, ona uzbuđuje jer ide ivicom ponora. Sinteza su Ljevin i Kiti. Oni su brakotvorni i na taj način služe ljubavi. Brak je kod njih plod ljubavnog cvijeta, da bi kasnije kao svaki plod stvorio sjemenje za nove cvjetove i nove plodove. Brak nije samo posljedica nego i izvor ljubavi, njen smisao. Oni su ostvarili drevni ideal, postali su jedno biće tako da Ljevin, opčinjen ljubavlju i srećom „ne zna gdje svršava ona, a gdje počinje on“. Ideali Ljevina i Kiti su skromni, zemaljski. Ona je dobra supruga, a on i pored križa i nepomirljivosti nijednog trenutka ne juriša na nebesa. On svoj Apsolut traži na zemlji. U njemu je iskazana pobjeda realnog poimanja života koje nije lišeno ni iskušenja ni poezije. Ljevin i Kiti imaju ono što nedostaje Ani i Vronskom: smisao za bračnu harmoniju, za zrelu ljubav, za povinovanje prirodi i izjednačavanje s njom. Ali oni imaju i nešto od onoga što karakteriše Anu, i oni su u službi ljubavi, istinitosti i iskrenosti. Tragička krivica Ane je što je htjela pun život, punu ljubav i što je tražila ljubav u bezljubavnom društvu. Ona je htjela apsolutnu ljubav, koja se ni na što ne obazire, koja sve daje, sve oduzima, uvijek je svježa i u neprestanom usponu. Za takvu ljubav nije mogla naći saučesnika jer je tražila nešto idealno u nesavršenoj stvarnosti, baš kao i Ema Bovari. Takvim likovima je suđeno da završe smrću jer ne mogu da podnesu realnost života i njegovo nesavršenstvo. Osim što predstavlja moralnu osudu niskosti društva Restauracije, roman „Crveno i crno“ predstavlja i roman o nemogućoj ljubavi i neostvarenoj sreći. Žilijan Sorel ne uspijeva da zadovolji svoje želje niti da ostvari svoje ambicije. Ljubav koju gaji prema gospođi De Renal i Matildi de la Mol, različita po svom karakteru i intenzitetu, istovjetna je po svom tragičnom ishodu. Žilijan Sorel je složena ličnost, čije se značenje ne iscrpljuje ambicijom kao osnovnom oznakom njegovog karaktera. To je ličnost satkana iz velikih želja, strasnog nagona za srećom, agresivnog odnosa prema drugima, ali također iz izrazito naglašenog osjećanja časti, težnji za pravdom, ljubavlju i harmonijom. Ove osobine kod njega nisu u protivrječnom odnosu, nego se nadopunjuju i određuju dalji razvoj i čitavu strukturu romana, koji se ne završava propašću njegovih ambicija, već se produžava onim periodom Žilijenovog života koji je omeđen njegovim zatvaranjem i pogubljenjem. Nije nikakva nedosljednost u razvitku ove izvanredno bogate ličnosti što je na samom pragu uspjeha svojim, po nekim nerazumnim činom srušila sva svoja nadanja. To je logična reakcija čovjeka koji se, uprkos svemu, osjeća duboko prevarenim od jedinog bića koje je istinski volio i koji na kraju jasno shvata da njegova sreća nije u postignutim društvenim počastima, već upravo u onoj uzvišenoj ljubavi koju mu je gospođa De Renal dala i koja je zauvijek izgubljena. „- Znaj: uvijek sam te volio, nisam nikog volio osim tebe. * Zar je to moguće?- uzviknu gospođa De Renal i sama potpuno izvan sebe od radosti. Ona se privi uz Žilijena, koji je grlio njena koljena. Dugo su zajedno i tiho plakali. Još nijedanput u životu Žilijen nije doživio takav trenutak.“ Pred svoje pogubljenje Žilijen je dobro znao šta je najvrjednije što je imao u svom životu. To je bila ljubav gospođe De Renal. Ta ljubav nije idealna, nije uspjela pobijediti društvo i norme, Žilijen nije na vrijeme shvatio svu njenu vrijednost. Ali ta ljubav je postojala, zbog nje je gospođa De Renal umrla kad je izgubila Žilijena i zbog nje Žilijen nije umro kao neko ko je živio bezvrijednim i besmislenim životom. Kroz ova četiri djela možemo vidjeti na koji se način predstavlja ljubav u djelima realizma. U romantizmu je ljubav bila idealna, uzvišena, bila je predstavljena kao nešto nadzemaljsko, nešto što pripada samo odabranim ljudima. Za razliku od toga, u ovim djelima vidimo ljubav u njenim pravim, realnim pojavnim oblicima, sa svim nedostacima. Ema Bovari traži svoju ljubav ne mareći šta drugi o tome misle, ali je ne pronalazi jer zapravo traži nešto idealno, nešto bez mana, nešto što ne postoji u realnosti. Raskoljnikov i Sonja su pronašli ljubav, ali njihova ljubav nije savršena. Ona je prostitutka a on ubojica. Oni su ljudi sa problemima koji također osjećaju ljubav i trebaju je da bi dali smislenost svom životu. Njihova ljubav se uklapa u njihovu stvarnost. Ana Karenjina pokušava da živi u društvenoj sredini poštujući sva pravila. Uspijeva čak i da krije svoju nevjeru i ljubav ali nije sretna jer poput Eme Bovari i ona traži nešto što ne postoji. Njoj nije dovoljna ljubav Vronskog jer je ne ispunjava onako kako je ona to zamišljala. Žilijan Sorel ispočetka koristi ljubav kako bi uspio u društvu, ne cijeni je dovoljno. Želja mu je da postane cijenjen u drušvu, ali na kraju uviđa da od toga nema ništa i da je sve što ima ljubav. Kroz djela realizma upoznajemo sve strane ljubavi, upoznajemo ljubavi tazličitih karaktera, različitih intenziteta ali što je najvažnije, spoznajemo da ljubav nije idealna i nadzemaljska. Kategorija:Maturski rad Kategorija:Eseji